Dundorf Progressive Konservative Partei
Arbeiterpartei von dundorf Alexander Klein:- http://pasteboard.co/fzzK7abVT.jpg Erica Schulz:- http://pasteboard.co/fzviAYgx6.jpg The Labour Party of Dundorf Favours Liberalism Based on competition and a Strong Private Sector but but not without a robust public sector to provide the base for industrial development.Our Party favours Open Borders,Free Trade and is Socially Liberal,Favouring Laissez-faire Policies and Non discriminatory Tariffs and favouring government intervention in education,healthcare and social security. Our party is Committed to Policies aimed at reducing Poverty and support for Universally Accessible Public Services like Care for the Elderly,Child Care,Education and health care and improved infrastructure while supporting care for the environment and supporting personal productivity. We are committed to Multiculturalism and Socially Progressive and Fiscally Centre ground,Third way policies Our Party Favours a constitutional monarchy under the von thaller family The Party was founded in the year 4137 as an centrist alternative for the dundorfian people Membership:- 1,200,000 Liberals:-46% Social Democrats:-46% Red Tories/Liberal Conservatives:-8% Motto:-Change for the Better/Veranderung zum Besseren Our party is Committed to Policies aimed at reducing Poverty and support for Universally Accessible Public Services like Care for the Elderly,Child Care,Education and health care and improved infrastructure while supporting care for the environment and supporting personal productivity. Our party has Provincial Wings Namely:- 1. Arbeiterpartei of Kronstein 2.Arbeiterpartei of Oderveld 3.Arbeiterpartei of Zarkitsch 4. Arbeiterpartei of Gayern 5. Arbeiterpartei of Muzelbergen Ideology;-Centre The Party''s Election Candidates are elected on a internal Party Primary Basis Party Headquarters;-''Dundorf House'',Albrunn,Zarkitsch,Dundorf The Labour Partei's Platform:- Corporation Tax;-Reduce Business Tax to 12% to attract investment.The party believes that low corporate tax rates is the key to attracting foreign investment.Therefore the party Favours low corporate taxes. Crime;-Balanced System with Rehabilitation for Juveniles and Petty Criminals,Harsher Penalties for Repeat Offenders. Defence;-Maintain Defence Budget. Economy;-The party believes in nationalization of Struggling Industries which provide vital goods and services,Research Eco Friendly Technologies,Maintain Balance between Public and Private Sector.While encouraging Private Enterprise,so that there will be healthy competition,increased income and employment opportunities and better efficiency in allocation of resources Education;-Reduce Tuition Fees,Increase Federal Funding for Education.Encourage Public and Private Educational facilities.The party reduced Tuition fees by more than 75% and cancelled pending educational loans for all students through the Education Reform Act of 4142 Environment and Energy;-Increase Funding for Public Transit,Provide Subsidies for Eco friendly Companies. Foreign Policy;-Increase Funding for Poor Countries,Look at Forgiving Selective debts,Hold countries accountable for Human Rights Standards. Gun Control;-Maintain Current Gun Control Laws. Government Ethics;-Creation of Independent Ethics Commissioner to review Ethics. Health Care;-Maintain Balance Between Public and Private Health Facilities,Public Health Care is a fundamental Right,Increase funding for healthcare.But allow Private Healthcare facilities to exist.The DPLP believes that Healthcare must be a right and not a privilege Immigration;-Immigration is Great!,Encourage Skilled Migrants and Students to move to Dundorf ,Take in Refugees fleeing from war. Parliament;-Maintain number of seats in parliament,Speaker Election to be held once in every 4 years. Personal Tax;-Reduce Income Tax for Working class and Middle class.The party reduced Income tax for working class from 5 to 3% and for middle income earning families from 11 to 8% Provincial Powers;-Keep Provincial Powers Just the same. Trade;-Maintain Current Laws. Unemployment;-Take Measures to reduce Unemployment and Poverty,Create Unemployment and Child Benefit Schemes. The party rebranded itself to the Progressive Liberale Partei and now to the Arbeiter Partei after Prominent Social Democrat Erica Schulz won the Party leadership and has Moved from Classical Liberalism,towards moderate Social Democracy Electoral History |} {| class ="Wikitable" |+Bundestag of Dundorf |- ! rowspan="2" | Date ! Colspan="2" | Votes ! Colspan="2" | Seats ! rowspan="2" | Status ! rowspan="2" | Position |- !% !# !# ! +/- |- !4140 | align="Center" | 14.97% | align="Center" | 9,834,616 | |"New" | style="background-color:#CCFFCC;" align="center"| '"Grand alliance"' | align="center" | 4th |- !4142 | align="Center" | 23.48℅ 8.51% | align="Center" | 14,789,549 | | 41 | style="background-color:#ffffcc;" align="center"| "'Grand Alliance'" | align="center" | 1st |- !4144 | align="Center" |16.57% 6.91% | align="Center" |10,146,108 | | 17 | style="background-color:#CCFFCC; align="center"| Allianz fur ein besseres Dundorf/Alliance for a better Dundorf | align="center" | 4th |- !4144 | align="Center" |20.45% 3.88% | align="Center" |11,401,800 | | 24 | style="background-color:#ffffcc; align="center"| Allianz fur ein besseres Dundorf/Alliance for a better Dundorf | align="center" | 3rd |- !4147 | align="Center" |25.28% 4.83% | align="Center" |14,979,764 | | 28 | style="background-color:#CCFFCC; align="center"| Allianz fur ein besseres Dundorf/Alliance for a better Dundorf | align="center" | 2nd |- !4151 | align="Center" |19.20% 6.08% | align="Center" |12,369,430 | | 35 | style="background-color:#ffffcc; align="center"| Allianz fur ein besseres Dundorf/Alliance for a Better Dundorf | align="center" | 3rd |- !4155 | align="center" |17.73% 1.47% | align="center" |10,326,721 | | 9 | style="background-color:#CCFFCC; align="center"| No Affiliation/Independent | align="center" | 3rd |- Category:Politics of Dundorf Category:Political parties in Dundorf